Stop This World
by misscee
Summary: Cassandra has it all. A great family, an amazing job, an acceptance into one of the top schools, and of course the boyfriend every teenage girl in America wants - Ryan Sheckler. But one night everything takes a turn for the worst.
1. Night Like This

San Clemente, California. I had called this place home for my whole life. Ever since I was 4 years old, I lived next door to my best friend. He was always skateboarding, we spent a lot of time in his backyard skate park, which included a half pipe, table tops and several grind rails. He kept telling me one day he's gonna be better than Tony Hawk. I'd just laugh, kiss him on his cheek and run off home. When he was 13, he entered into the X Games, where he became the youngest professional skateboarder to win a gold medal. 7 years later, here we are, and like he had said - he's better than Tony Hawk. He's the best skateboarder in the world, and my boyfriend.

"Cass!" My head shot up as I heard my voice being called. I glanced over and saw Ryan running into my backyard waving an envelope. He bent over, giving me a quick kiss before sitting down beside me on the outdoor couch. I grabbed the envelope from his hand, reading the sender. My heart raced as my eyes passed over the black script. The _University of California, Berkeley._

"I can't open it. You do it." I whispered as I shoved the paper back into his hand. He opened the envelope, pulled out the papers and I took a deep breath as he slid his hand into mine.

"Dear Cassandra," He glanced over and smiled lightly as I closed my eyes. "Congratulations on your acceptance to The University of California, Berkeley." I squeezed tightly onto his hand and didn't realize I was holding my breath or crying until he brought his free hand up to wipe my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me and threw my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I can't believe this." I said pulling away and taking the paper from the table, reading it to make sure what he read out was real. Over and over I read _Congratulations _and the butterflies took over in my stomach.

"Babe?" Ryan's voice had snapped me back to reality. "I'm happy for you, and for whatever decision you decide to make. Do you wanna go for dinner to celebrate?"

"Of course, Vine?" I asked, smiling hoping he'd take me to my favourite. He laughed lightly, shaking his head as he stood up, pulling me up with him.

"No, I was thinking something more like Carbonara. You go get ready, I'll be back here at seven thirty to pick you up." I smiled, standing on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Don't be late." I whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply. I heard him groan as I lightly bit his bottom lip and he held onto my hips tightly and pulled himself back, resting his forehead against my own.

"I won't be going anywhere if you keep that up." I giggled and kissed him lightly before turning away to my back door.

"I love you, don't be late!"

"I love you too." I heard him call back as I entered my living room, slowly closing the sliding door behind me. I made my way to my room and jumped into a quick shower. After my shower I stood before the dress section of my walk in closet huffing. I didn't know what to wear. I pulled out a few dresses that I'd only wear to parties and threw them aside, those were out. Dresses too fancy were next. Ones for work weren't quite dinner material. I smiled as I remembered the perfect dress for an occasion such as this. I pulled out a strapless dress with white around the chest and a dark navy blue silk skirt, attached with a navy blue "belt" with a gold zipper. I grabbed a black cardigan to toss over top and laid my pickings on my bed. Returning to my closet I put on some underwear before returning to my bathroom and pulling my hair into a low and classy bun. I applied a light brown eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara then a tad of lip gloss. I pulled on my dress and cardigan and then decided on a pair of gold heels. I grabbed my BlackBerry and black Chanel purse that Ryan had bought me for Christmas last year then went downstairs. The letter was sitting on my kitchen island. Ryan must have brought it inside after I went upstairs.

"Cassie?" My mom's voice echoed throughout the main floor.

"Yeah mom?" She appeared to my right and smiled at me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Are you going out tonight?" She asked stepping back and glancing at me. I nodded and spun, letting her take in my outfit. She grinned, already knowing. "Ryan beat us to the dinner."

"Of course, would you expect anything less?" We both laughed and she brushed a piece of hair out from my face.

"I'm proud of you, my baby." She choked out and I knew the water works were coming. She pulled me into another hug and began to cry.

"Am I interrupting?" Ryan asked and we both looked towards the front kitchen entry.

"No, are you ready?" I asked grabbing my purse and slipping into my shoes. He took my hand and lead me out to his Escalade. I slipped into the passenger seat as he held the door for me and watched as he closed it then took his place in the driver seat beside me. Lifting my left hand he placed a kiss on it as he began to drove to the restaurant. He took a deep breath and I rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand before looking up at him. He looked frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked releasing his hand and bringing my own to the back of his head and rubbing it, something he always loved.

"X Games is in two weeks, I don't think I'm ready yet." I sighed, this was a normal routine for us. Last year he had broken his ankle so he wasn't even able to compete, so I should've expected this fear from him.

"Have you talked to Tony and Casey about it yet?" He nodded. "And they said?"

"They'll keep practicing with me at the office, but I don't know if it's enough. You know me, it's gold or go home."

"Well for what it's worth, I love you. Gold medals or not." He smiled his million dollar smile and stopped at a stop sign before leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you too, you're my favourite gold medal." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he grinned and continued driving. I pulled out my BlackBerry and checked my messages before we got to the restaurant.

_**I got my letter in the mail today from Berkeley. Wanted to know if you did too. - Case**_

I sighed and looked over at Ryan before closing the message. Obviously he wanted tonight to be our night for the news so I decided I'd let Casey know tomorrow.

_**Casey called me today, he says he wants to talk. What do I do? - Tay**_

Ryan glanced over and shook his head. I turned my phone so he could read the message better.

"Why don't those two just get back together? They obviously can't be without each other."

"Would you take me back if I cheated on you?" I asked as I tossed my phone back into my purse and fiddled with the radio dial. _Night Like This_ by Shawn Desman was playing and I hummed along as I leaned back into my seat.

"You can't even compare us to them."

"It's just a question, so then you can see where those two are coming from."

"It depends. If you were drunk and it was a mistake or they came onto you or something then yeah, I probably would forgive you, but otherwise I don't know. I mean, we've been together for 6 years now. They've got nothing on us." I smiled and looked to my lap as I felt my cheeks redden.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked myself under my breath, not thinking Ryan had heard me.

"Because your charm had me wrapped around your pretty little finger." I laughed at his remark as I turned to look out my window. I saw a truck driving down the street and he looked like he had no intentions of stopping. I squeezed Ryan's hand tightly from fear, not being able to speak as I knew what was about to happen. I heard the crunches of metal and felt a sharp pain before my world went black.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated! Life's been extremely hectic lately with a new addition to the family and moving. Also, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to continue this story, but I've decided I'm going to! I'll try my best to have a new chapter out for you once a week, starting with the next chapter later today. Thanks!**

**- C**


End file.
